Tsukune Aono
Summary Tsukune Aono (nicknamed Tsuki by his cousin Kyouko) is a former human and the main protagonist of the Rosario + Vampire series. He is mistakenly enrolled in Yokai Academy, a high school dedicated to teaching monsters to peacefully live alongside humans in disguise, where he meets and falls in love with Moka Akashiya, a vampire who takes a mutual interest in him and the sweet flavor of his blood. Tsukune becomes a member of the school’s Newspaper Club and eventually befriends several monster girls including Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Tojo, and Mizore Shirayuki—all of whom become infatuated with him and form an unwanted harem—as well as Kokoa Shuzen, Moka’s younger half-sister. He also makes friends with several male monsters such as Ginei Morioka, Hokuto Kaneshiro, Fang-Fang Huang and Haiji Miyamoto. They support Tsukune’s belief that monsters and humans can coexist and be more than just enemies, their friendship with him being a prime example of that sentiment. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Origin: Rosario + Vampire Name: Tsukune Aono/Tsuki Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Modified Human/Shinso Vampire, Ghoul (Former), Human (Former0) Powers and Abilities: Transformation into Ghoul (Grants increased physical powers as well as Limited Demonic Energy Manipulation and Projection at the cost of his own reasoning and sanity) | Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Regenerative Healing Factor, Immortality (Ageless), Flight, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Demonic Energy Manipulation and Projection | Transformation into Shinso Vampire (Grants massively increased powers as well as a couple extra powers: Creation; Blood Link), Demonic Energy Detection, Can manifest Armor over his Body, Blood Transfusion, Can Manipulate his Body freely Attack Potency: At least Room+ | At least Building Level+ | Town level '(casually obliterated Alucard's giant form alongside Moka) 'Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ '''(Comparable to Kurumu) | at least '''Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5+ | At least Class 25+ | Likely around Class 100 Striking Strength: Class MJ | At least Class MJ+ | Likely around Class GJ Durability: At least Small Building Level+ | At least Building Level+ | At least Large Building Level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman+ | Largely Superhuman+ Range: Average human melee range | Extended human melee range while using Youjutsu Techniques | Same Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Skilled Martial Artist, Youjutsu Knowledge Weaknesses: Loss of reasoning and sanity | Nothing notable | Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vampiric Techniques: Tsukune has a few techniques because of his vampiric transformation. *'Blood Link:' This allows Tsukune to sense when Moka, the one who gave him Shinso blood, is feeling great emotional stress and vice versa. *'Creation:' Akua states that the Shinso possess an ability called "Creation." By mixing Yōki into their own blood and controlling it at will, they can transform it into solid matter and mold it into anything they desire. In Tsukune's case he is able to generate a jet-black, steel suit of armor that covers his entire upper body and the sides of his face along with plated armor and shoulder pauldrons. He can also use this ability to make something explode just by hitting it hard enough. *'Wealth of Power:' Yukari states that all Vampires have an ability called "Wealth of Power." Yukari also states that most vampires have rejected using this ability in spite of its tremendous potential due to their innate narcissism and vanity. This technique allows Tsukune to manipulate his body freely. (Example - Growing Wings) Physical Techniques: Tsukune originally relied only on his increased physical might through Moka's vampire blood to end most of his early fights before being trained in Youjutsu by Touhou Fuhai... Though he's still fully capable. *'Power Punch:' Tsukune conversed his Demonic Energy to his punches on his opponents to give great damage and even send them to great distances. *'Power Kick:' Tsukune augmented his kicks with Demonic Energy to incapacitate his opponents. *'Throw:' Tsukune uses the enhanced strength of his vampire blood to throw his opponents. *'Speed Smash:' Tsukune sends out a flurry of punches so fast most opponents can't see the punches let alone react to them. Youjutsu Techniques: Tsukune became well trained in the art of Youjutsu by Touhou Fuhai after requesting him to become stronger and thus learned the methods made specifically to counter the Jigen-Tou. *'Touhou Fuhai Style - Bakuryuujin (Explosive Lapis Circle):' A close combat anti-air youjutsu, where Tsukune smashes his fist into the ground and utilizes a shockwave of Demon Energy to repel his adversaries. *'Touhou Fuhai Style - Muei-Tou (Shadowless Sword):' This technique was created by Toho Fuhai to nullify the Jigen-Tou. Also referred to as the Tonfa of Light. On contact it locks the Jigen-Tou in the current dimension and seals its ability to cut like "a saw that cannot be pulled". This technique does little damage, but it is the only known defense against the otherwise unstoppable Jigen-Tou. **'Muei-Tou Yamikiri (Shadowless Sword Darkness Cut):' This is an extension technique where Tsukune uses with the principles of Muei-Tou giving it offensive and cutting abilities. The power of this technique proved sufficient enough to damage Gyokuro's ribs and internal organs. Sections: Ghoul | Modified Human | Shinso Vampire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hyoudou Issei (High School DXD) (Hyoudou Issei profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Vampire Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Flight Users